The Guardian
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Rosalie Hales sister returns & Leah gets the surprise of her life & Jake makes an enemy while Sam feels threatened when Leah finally imprints and the Cullens get another family member. The Volturi feel threatened by her & decides 2 attack the war begins.
1. Starting a life as a Guardian

**Rosalyn's POV**

Growing up in Rochester, New York as the younger sister of Rosalie Hale I always looked up to my sister but when she went missing a part of me went as well as it should be I died in a car accident 3 months later. I went to heaven well I was on my way to heaven when I saw my little brother I don't know how long it took me to reach where I was but my little 7 year old brother Beckford was now around 18-19 and he was about to drive his brand new car into a ditch he was gonna commit suicide but then he wouldn't be able to come here with me. I rushed back but before I could even attempt to stop him an Angel stopped me telling me that even if I did make it to him in time I was dead there was nothing I could I wouldn't be able to touch him but he said if I became a Guardian I could save him and possibly see my twin sister again and of course I took it being able to save my little brother and seeing my sister again.

"_Deal."_

"_Until we see again Rosalyn." He disappeared in a bright light then the next thing I know I'm standing in an empty road with my brothers car speeding towards me I shut my eyes and then I open them again and I'm sitting right beside Beck in his car._

"_Slow down little brother before you kill us all." He hit the breaks making the car stop but violently jerk to a stop._

"_Jesus…Rosalyn?" I nodded my head "Am I dead?"_

"_No Beck but you would have been why?"_

"_Ever since Rosalie died my life has changed big sister Dad drinks all the time Mother is never happy and Jack well Jack does not understand he is 15 I know that he was young when you died and that he does not remember that well who you and Rosalie are or were but father angers easily these days and sometimes he hits mother and I. Jack is our little brother and I knew you and Rosalie would want me to protect him but there is only so much I can do I know your very disappointed in me Rosalyn but I did not know what else to do this is what father has made me turn to killing myself which is a mortal sin. I know that I would have never seen you or Rosalie ever again but I could not bear the brunt of fathers anger anymore and I cannot sit around and watch as he kills mother."_

"_It is okay Beck I understand."_

"_You do?" He asked in disbelief._

"_Father hated me Beckford he blamed Rosalie's death on me he thought that someone had learned the truth behind my difference and that they had mistaken her for me."_

"_But you and Rosalie are not identical twins."_

"_I know that and father knows that but his precious Rose was taken from him father was a sick man Beck you and mother are not the first people he abused. Growing up my 'difference' caused me to be an outcast for a lot of people Beck I know growing up it seemed that I had a lot of people that loved me but the real reason they loved me was because of the power I had."_

"_What power?" Beck asked._

"_Women secretly loved and coveted me a lot of men began to blather that I had a charm in which women could not decline I was a charmer the best one in Rochester I was. When father learned of this firstly he was appalled I was an anomaly that he wished to rid this world of but when he discovered that I was selling myself to these women he was disgusted until he saw how much I got paid."_

"_You were a hooker?" Beck laughed._

"_In a way you are right Beck it was not that I sold myself to these women their guilt for cheating on their spouses or for committing a mortal sin just as you were about to do made them feel so bad that they needed someway to get into gods good graces again you know what they called me while I was alive?"_

"_No what?"_

"_They called me 'God's mouth' cause they said I could talk the shirt off of a persons back now I wouldn't try to depict myself as god I know that I am just a mere human I know that I am not 'God's mouth' nor will I ever try to be he is our creator and I could only wish to be able to be in his presence but the thing is everyone believes that because of my abilities that I am apart of god."_

"_Are you?" Beck asked fearfully._

"_We are all apart of God Beckford in one way or another he created us when I died I did not make it to heaven because I saw you about to kill yourself so I raced back here to you an Angel offered me a job as a Guardian you must never tell a soul of this encounter Beck no one not Jack not momma not Father no one just forget this night ever happened God allowed me to see you this one last time Beck."_

"_Father made you sell yourself for cash did he not?"_

"_After he learned that they paid me good money he made me demand that I get paid before I ever did anything for them sometimes I gave him a little bit of my money most times I did not."_

"_I hate him."_

"_Beck you are not supposed to hate anyone he is your father whether you like it or not go home and take care of Mother and Jackson oh and Beck no one ever said you could not fight back I did."_

With that I disappeared and started my life as a Guardian.


	2. Victoria, Billy & Charlie Hale?

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone except Rosalyn and any Guardian.**

**Warning Violence, Swearing and some smut.**

**Summary: Rosalie Hales sister returns & Leah gets the surprise of her life & Jake makes an enemy while Sam feels threatened when Leah finally imprints and the Cullen's get another family member. Charlie Swan and Billy Black get the surprise of their lives in the form of 2 long lost relatives. The Volturi feel threatened by her & decides to attack and the war begins.**

**Pairing: Rosalyn**/**Leah Tanya**/**Bella Emmett**/**Rosalie Jasper**/**Alice Kate**/**Garrett Victoria**/**Irina**

**Alice's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I started having visions about a woman coming and its been 2 weeks since Edward has dubbed her his mate I don't think that she is his mate but I'll allow him to have his fun. One thing I've learned about Edward is that no matter how many times you try to explain to him he'll just block you out and do it anyways like when he told everyone that Bella was his mate she turned him down at every turn then The Denali's came down to visit one look at her and Tanya was taken turns out Tanya is Bella's mate that didn't end well Edward tried to attack Tanya and got his ass handed to him he didn't let up until 2 weeks ago when my visions started.

"So Alice when will 'Edward's mate' arrive?" Emmett chuckled.

"Sometime today she keep changing her mind about where she'll head to first."

"Well what are her options?" Esme asked.

"Reservation, Police Station or the Meadow."

"See that proves that she is mate that she is going to the place that I go to, to think the most." Edward smirked.

"Edward I keep telling you I don't think she's your mate hell I don't think she's a vampire."

"I've never met a human that beautiful she has to be a vampire Alice." He said condescending.

"Isn't that the same thing you said to me Edward? I'm not a vampire unless you're a lying liar that lies." Bella chirped Tanya, Emmett and Kate laughed at the look on Edwards face.

"Its weird she sorta looks like Rose well an almost more matured Rose." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rose said startled.

"Well she has blonde hair, her hair is more curly then yours her eyes are green I think no way she's vampire unless that's her power her nose is sorta like yours and so is her lips I don't know how to explain it Rose but when I see her in my vision she reminds me of when I first saw you in my visions before I joined the family."

"Don't be so foolish Alice my mate looks nothing like Rosalie she's more natural and beautiful."

"Of course your mate doesn't look like Rosalie Edward…"

"Thank you Emmett." Edward said smugly.

"I don't know why your thanking me cause we weren't talking about your mate we were talking about the girl from Alice's vision but I'd love to meet you're mate." Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Bella and Irina busted out laughing Edward scowled at them.

"Kids stop picking on your brother." Esme said.

"We're not picking on him Esme but come on first he said Rosalie was his mate, then it was Bella and now its this mystery girl?" Emmett said.

"Your brother has been alone over a century."

"I'm just trying to save him the heartache Esme I keep telling him this girl is not his mate." I said softly.

"And how would you know?" Edward sneered.

"Because if she were your mate Jasper would feel unconditional love coming from you and he'd make us stop picking on you but he doesn't."

"He's not that great of an Empath." Edward sneered.

"And your not that great of a vampire or telepath." I sneered right back.

"Children." Esme hissed.

"No Esme now we all know why Edward is alone and why he always will be he's always thinking about only himself." Rosalie snarled.

"Looking who's talking the vain bitch of the east." Edward sneered.

"It's not being conceited if you really are this hot I might not read minds Edward but I know when someone is lusting after me over my looks so can it really be considered being vain when it's the truth?" Rosalie laughed.

Vision

_Girl walking through the forest ends up in the meadow 3 vampires are standing before her one blonde male, one redheaded female, and one African American male with dreads._

"_Look at what we have here Victoria a snack!" He snarled._

_The La Push wolves come out of the trees._

"_I don't believe it." The male with the dreads says._

"_This is gonna be fun." The blonde hair male exclaims. "3 vampires, a pack of wolves and a human how delightful this is my day."_

End of vision

Edward ran out of the house.

"We have to go!" I scream.

"Why?" Jasper said.

"The girl from my visions went to the meadow 3 vampires are there then the wolves came Edward saw into my head and now he's going there we have to go before he gets himself killed."

We all run out of the house and into the meadow.

"3 human drinking vampires, 1 weak vegetarian disgrace, a pack of wolves and a human how delightful this is my day."

"Not anymore it isn't!" Emmett boomed.

"James maybe we should get out of here they outnumber us greatly." The dark skinned vampire said.

"That just makes this more of a challenge Laurent." He snarled. "Right Victoria?"

He looked over to the redhead vampire that was looking down at her feet."

"Victoria!" He snarled.

"And here I was thinking that I was gonna get some down time before I got roped down into some Supernatural drama but I guess we all have to sacrifice something." The mystery girl chuckled.

Edward went to stand in front of her snarling at James, Laurent and Victoria.

"Um excuse me what the hell are you doing?" Mystery girl asked Edward.

"I'm protecting you." He smiled his lopsided grin at her.

She busted out laughing. "Look kid that's real sweet and all but I don't need you protecting me I'm a big girl I can protect myself."

"Shut up with all this talking I'm getting bored!" James snarled.

"Victoria get your happy little ass over here." Mystery girl screamed to the redhead.

"You think you can take on Victoria? Good luck."

Victoria walked over to the mystery girl who was glaring at her.

"We'll talk about this later."

Everyone looked confused.

"What the…" James said but was interrupted by the mystery girl.

"Didn't you say no more talking?"

Before anyone could move she disappeared and reappeared behind James round house kicking him in the back he flew right into Edward the wolves attacked Laurent who tried to run. James and Edward fought Edward was losing James knocked Edward into a tree then went to attack Victoria the mystery girl had his neck in her hands in seconds she tugged once real good and ripped his head off a fire was already built by Emmett and Jasper. Quil and Jared threw Laurent's body in the fire Emmett flashed over to the mystery girl and took the head from her and threw it into the fire Jasper grabbed the body and threw it into the fire.

The wolves went to attack Victoria but she jumped out of the way just in time. Mystery girl ran and jumped on Sam's back and hit him 3 times in what would be his temple staggering him Paul tackled her to the ground but the mystery girl grabbed him by the hair around his neck and twisted and threw him off of her slamming him into a tree. Jake went to attack her she put her hands up and a flash of air sent Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared back. Leah and Seth circled her warily she punched at the air aiming at Seth knocking him back Leah growled and tackled the girl she was snapping at the girls face then everything stopped I don't know what happened but all of a sudden Leah was whining and rubbing her face into the girls neck.

"What the hell?" Edward growled.

Leah got up Sam snarled in her face she snarled back I don't know what they were saying but whatever it was pissed Edward off.

"She is mine!" Both Leah and The mystery girl looked over at him Leah snarling the mystery girl started laughing she was clutching her side.

"Oh god that is hilarious damn kid your hilarious damn that's twice you've made me laugh damn whoa."

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked.

"Yeah that was nothing but I'd keep from attacking the redhead unless you want me to take your heads off literally."

Sam had come back in just shorts he looked pissed.

"I don't know who you are…"

"The names Rosalyn Hale at your service."

There was a collection of gasps I turned around to look at Rosalie who was shaking her eyes were filled with venom 'Rosalyn' looked over at us then her eyes connected with Rosalie's and she let out a gasp of her own.

"Rosie?"

"Oh my god Rosa!" They both ran towards each other and embraced each other with the tightest hug. "I thought you were dead…I was so sure that you died like died, died."

"I did." Rosalie pulled back looking at her.

"What are you?" Rosalie said.

"After you died shit got real bad at home especially with father I went out for like 20 minutes to get some stuff for mother when I got home father went on this big rant about how it was my fault that you were dead and gone it had only been 3 months everyone was sure you were dead and as you know you were fathers favorite he blamed me naturally I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out jumped in my car it was raining outside which I should have taken into consideration but I didn't I was driving down a dark road I never saw the car that was speeding towards me without their lights on head on collision the other driver was intoxicated."

"A vampire happened upon the wreck and changed you? Wow lucky you!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalyn smiled and sighed. "Nah I died actually the kind where your not coming back."

"Yet here you are." Edward snorted.

"Go to Rochester, New York look up my burial site dig up my grave if you will my body is still in there and no I am not a ghost." Rosalyn said.

"Oh god another mind reader." Emmett bellowed out laughing.

"So what are you?" Jasper asked.

"Okay let me finish my story so I'm on my way to heaven right? There's this long walk from Earth to Heaven and I'm almost there when I look back I just wanted to check in on my Beckford instead of being a 7 year old kid like he was when I died he's like 18-19 and he's about to commit suicide and you know I couldn't let that happen it's a mortal sin so I ran back an Angel stopped me telling me how even if I got there and time there would be nothing I could do but he said if I became a Guardian I could help him so of course I took the job and I prevented Beck from killing himself."

"So you're a Guardian Angel?" Kate asked scratching her head.

"No most confuse us with that because of the term Guardian but we can be both evil and good we have free will unlike Angels we can have kids all that stuff we're humans basically that have died once some of us take on positions I'm more of multi-tasker."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie said.

"Well I do whatever I get these things called chargers its people who I protect I mean I can protect anyone but I mainly get people who will die a very horrible death and get the choice to go to heaven or become a Guardian I actually see my charge and 3 ex-charges."

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"My 3 ex-charges is the Pixie, the Bear and silent guy back there."

"Alice, Emmett and Garrett they were your charges?"

"Sadly yes."

"Why sadly?" I asked.

"Well in your story it was sad because I failed you in a way you weren't supposed to be my charge I died a decade after you were already turned you weren't supposed to be my problem hell you weren't supposed to be a vampire but a corrupt Guardian wanted your child's visions he did some rare black magick's and time traveled this was sorta a once in a lifetime kinda thing I jumped into the portal with him and it sent us back into 1919 he integrated into your life I couldn't I looked and talked to differently for the south and I was newborn Guardian so I wasn't in control of my powers so I did the only thing I could do I pushed more of my energy into you so it allowed your visions to be more clearer I wanted you to know when he was gonna attack so you could make a different choice you were able to duck and dodge this Guardian for a few months the douche hired that tracker to well track you this is where I come into blame your visions were getting more powerful and you found out that your father killed your mother but he shipped you off to an asylum the Guardian couldn't find you that's why he hired James but then James decided that he wanted you for himself what none of us took into account was the got damn vampire that was your psychiatrist the vampire actually wanted to help you control your visions he was gonna send you somewhere safe but James forced his hand and he turned you so you see by time traveling we changed the outcome of what was to what is you were supposed to be a human and have kids and marry and one of your kids was gonna be a powerful seer that knew the outcome not like your vision he was gonna be able to give definitive answers but because I was a newborn guardian with barely there control you got turned into a vampire and my first charge was never born."

"So you were assigned to me when I was like what 33 years old why?"

"Because you would have had the child in 1935 or early 36 the higher ups feared that the guardian would attack before then they feared that he was gonna perform dark magick to kill you and the child and to absorb his power which most likely would have happened."

"So either way I would have died?"

"We don't know that for sure its all speculations I never understood why they put me a newborn on your case you were special they should have had an elite Guardian on your case, now Emmett I was about to swoop in and save you put the higher ups actually pulled me out which hurts like hell I think either they didn't want me to see the vampire that saved you or they wanted you turned."

"I saved him I didn't turn him but I got him to Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"Maybe they didn't want me to see you yet it had only been 2 years."

"And me?" Garrett said.

"You got off easy kid I'm the one that tortured for months again a guardian wanted whatever power you posses and I ended up besting him and defecting his attention you were broken bout time the fighting was over I was about to heal you when this fucking beast knocked me back you were a slave you watched your mother and father get murdered that night whatever you possessed these Guardians wanted this friend of mine he was a vampire he grabbed you and ran I woke up in a cave I was tortured for your whereabouts for close to a year before I finally got loose."

"Who's your charge?" Emmett asked.

"A, Isabella Swan."

"So Bella is gonna become a Guardian like you?"

"Yes."

"And she's gonna die a horrible death?"

"Yes, well not horrible painful yes but I wouldn't say horrible I mean I died in a car crash I don't think that's so horrible."

"How does she die?"

"The same way Victoria died." She turned around and looked at Leah who was staring right back at her. "Since I got you here one of you puppies bring Billy Black to me."

"Like hell am I going to bring my father here!" Jake snarled.

A growled ripped through Rosalyn Jake flinched. "Go to your council and tell William Xavier Black if he isn't here in 45 minutes Rosalyn Hale will come for him and he won't like the consequence!" She snarled she turned to look at us. "I believe Isabella Swan is at your home?"

"Yes." Tanya said suspiciously.

"Of course I'm gonna know where my charge is tell her to call her father Charles Swan and tell him I expect him here in an hour as well or there will be hell to pay leave me!"

With that she disappeared.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe you imprinted on that thing?-Me

I can't believe you imprinted on my cousin!-Leah snarled back.

Paul, Jared and Quil busted out laughing.

She got you there Sam and congratulations sis!-Seth

Thanks little brother-Leah

I forbid you to go anywhere near her until we know everything!-Me

Next thing I know I have a wolf's mouth around my neck shaking me even though I am the Alpha having a mouth around your neck savagely shakin me leaves me at a disadvantage.

You ever try and keep me from my Imprint Sam and I'll rip you throat out you heard her she's one of the good guys you won't fucking keep me from her you can't keep me from her she's my imprint your Alpha voice doesn't work when it comes to our Imprint you selfish fuck!-Leah

She lets go and takes off running.

Wow Sam you're an asshole.-Paul snorted.

We don't…-Me

Taha Aki wouldn't have allowed Leah to imprint on her if she were evil we didn't know if Leah would ever imprint and instead of congratulating her the first thing you could think of is forbidding her from her soul mate? Jealousy isn't a very befitting color on you.-Jared snarled.

I still care about her…I love her I care about her welfare even though we aren't together.-Me

She accepted that you and Emily were together she might not have been comfortable around you but she accepted that you were together and you can't even do that for her…you really is selfish she imprinted she found the love of her life she doesn't have to be so bitter anymore and this is how you pay her back.-Embry

You just like the fact that she still loved you but now she doesn't and your jealous grow the fuck up Sam.-Seth

We make it to Billy's house Leah has already spoke to him he looked slightly scared.

"What is it Billy? How does she know you and Charlie?"

"Has anyone contacted Charlie?"

"She told the leeches to tell Bella to call and tell her dad."

"I say we kill the bitch." Jake snarled.

The next thing came as a surprise to us all Old Quil hit Jake in the back of his with his cane.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake bellowed out.

"You best learn to respect your elders you fool!" Old Quil snarled.

Billy, Harry and Sue nodded their heads.

"So she said 45 minutes did she?" Harry said laughing.

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"Someone very dear to me." Billy said.

"Did mom know about her?" Jake snarled.

Old Quil hit him again.

"Try me Young Black."

"Of course Sarah knew about Rosalyn as did Renee and everyone else on the rez."

"Did you know that she was the younger sibling of the blonde headed leech Rosalie." Jake snarled.

Old Quil putting some force in it hit Jake again.

"Watch it boy you'll call her by her name." This time it was Billy that hissed at Jake.

"Oh yeah congratulations are in order." Seth said happily.

"Did one of you imprint?" Billy asked warily.

"Yup."

"On?" Harry asked.

"Rosalyn."

"Who?" Sue asked laughing.

"Leah." Harry and Sue busted out laughing and Old Quil chuckled as well.

"What's so funny?" Leah snarled.

"Nothing Young Clearwater you will learn the truth in due time."

**~Time Skip~**

Everyone was gathered in the meadows Charlie and Billy looked very anxious. Sue, Harry and Old Quil couldn't help the chuckles that kept passing through. Billy and Charlie was giving them the stink eye Jake was sulking as was Edward.

"Hello Charles William." Victoria walked into the center of the meadow with a smile on her face her eyes no longer red but violet.

"Victoria what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"How do you know this leech?" I snarled.

Old Quil hit me in the back of the head with some force that cane hurt.

"Watch your tone Young Uley like I said to Young Black respect your Elders."

"You want us to respect some bloodsucking leech?" I snarled shaking.

Next thing I know I'm on my back pain shooting through my chest it feels like my chest is caving in.

"No he expects you to respect Chief William Xavier Blacks sister."

There were gasps from everyone except Billy, Charlie, Harry, Sue and Old Quil.

"Long time no see brothers." Victoria said hugging Charlie then bending down and hugging Billy.

"All 4 of you are siblings?" Emmett bellowed out sounding as confused as I felt.

"No Victoria, William and Charles are siblings."

"But they are different Charlie is human, Victoria is a vampire and Billy is the descendant of wolves." Edward whined.

"Charlie is a Guardian, Victoria was turned and Billy's mother was the daughter of Ephraim Black so yes he is a direct descendant of wolves but all 3 of the share the same father."

"Who's their father?"

"Rosalyn Hale of course I make damn fine looking children if I do say so myself."


End file.
